1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a distributed approach to providing initialization support for a computer system.
2. Background Information
Most computer systems are provided with a set of instructions to initialize the computer systems at power-on/reset. The initialization tasks typically include a power-on self-test (POST) that tests certain basic hardware to ensure these basic hardware are present and functioning properly, detection and configuration of the system memory including the memory controller, detection and configuration of the video controller, and so forth. These instructions are typically provided as an integral part of the computer system""s basic input/output system (BIOS).
Since at power-on/reset, the system memory is not configured, thus the BIOS including the initialization instructions, is typically disposed in a read-only-memory (ROM) device, such as flash memory, of the system board, and executed in place at power-on/reset. To make this in place execution possible at power-on/reset, the ROM is associated with a predetermined address range, and enabled at power on/reset. All xe2x80x9caddress handling controllersxe2x80x9d, such as a bus bridge, that are in the access path of the ROM are designed to understand and recognize this association. Furthermore, the processor is designed to start execution at power-on/reset at a predetermined address that is within this address range.
This prior art approach to providing the initialization instructions in a ROM of the system board suffers from at least one disadvantage. That is, the different processors and associated memory controllers that can be used with the system board must be predetermined, so that the logic for their support can be properly included in the initialization instructions. Otherwise, these initialization instructions must be updated in order for the system board to be able to support a new family of processors and associated memory controllers that become available after the system board. As those skilled in the art will appreciate that the process of updating BIOS is user unfriendly and error prone.
Thus, an improved approach to providing initialization support for a computer system is desired.
A computer system is provided with a processor and a system board. The processor includes a processor core, at least one other non-processor core electronic component and a first non-volatile memory device. Stored inside the first non-volatile memory includes first programming instructions that provide initialization support for the at least one other non-processor core electronic component of the processor. The system board includes at least one non-processor electronic component and a second non-volatile memory device. Stored inside the second non-volatile memory device includes second programming instructions that provide initialization support for the at least one non-processor electronic component of the system board. Both the first and the second programming instructions further support a cooperative initialization protocol under which the first and second programming instructions cooperate with each other to initialize the computer system at power-on/reset.